Potato contains a group of inhibiting proteins that are a major part of total storage protein (Ryan et al., 1976). Proteinase inhibitor II (PI2) was originally identified and isolated from white potatoes (Bryant et al., 1976). The protein, (PI2), is one of the main ingredients in the satiety enhancement supplement, Slendesta® (Kemin Industries, Inc., Des Moines, Iowa) and is derived from the commercially available white potato variety Russet Nugget. A high PI2 accumulating potato variety is required as a sustainable biomass source for PI2 production.